Tu Pasado Es Mi Pasado
by Saya Nightray
Summary: Lo que él no tenía ni idea era que el mayor sabia su verdadera razón, pero Shisui no podía meterse más de lo que ya hacía en la vida de su pareja, aunque se colara en la ventana de la habitación de su pareja para verlo dormir o mejor dicho tener esas pesadillas, él solo podía era aconsejarlo y estar junto a él en las buenas y malas.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto. La imagen de portada, fue sacada de internet, por ende no me pertenece, le pertenece a su autor o autora, solo la edite y la utilizo, pero el merito es de los autores.

* * *

Pensar que su hermano ahora, se lleva tan bien con su mejor amigo es algo que nunca se imaginó que pasaría, siendo un infierno para él. Cuando vio a Sasuke pasar tiempo con Shisui y no con él, le hizo la vida imposible a ambos.

Mientras que ahora Shisui viene a "pasar tiempo con Itachi", termino pasando su tiempo con Sasuke; esto no molestaba del todo al peli largo, pero si sentía un poco de celos, por el hecho de que el mayor de los Uchiha sea ignorado por el cuervo de su primo

Itachi sabe que no debería sentir celos de su pequeño hermano, pero verlos juntos, reír juntos y sentir que Shisui lo cambia por Sasuke y viceversa, hace que sus sentimientos salga de control pero intenta disimularlo y más ahora que Madara, Obito, Izuna viven con ellos, aunque cada quien tiene su respectiva privacidad.

\- Itachi ¿sucede algo? -Pregunta Izuna.

\- Nada ¿por qué? - Pregunto viéndolo con una ceja levantada.

\- Tu actitud y manera de beber me dice que sí. - Dice viéndolo fijamente.- Pero algo me dice que tiene que ver con Shisui y Sasuke.

\- Nunca dejara de sorprenderme tu intuición. - Dijo suspirando - Son escasas las veces que tus presentimientos no dan el asunto que es. - Respondió tomando de un trago su bebida etílica.

\- Por los años que tú tienes luchando tanto por Sasuke como por la aldea, con el propósito de ser aceptado después de lo que paso o intentando ser un hombre "sin sentimientos", es normal hombre es normal que de vez en cuando flaquees, eres humano, no eres un Dios. - Dijo viéndolo fijamente. - Yo te aconsejo que le digas cómo te sientes, por el tiempo que vamos viviendo todos juntos, me doy cuenta que es alguien un poco despistado o algo así, no sabría decirlo con exactitud, pero ese es mi consejo, allá tú si lo tu si lo tomas o lo dejas, pero recuerda que somos familia. - Dijo sonriéndole y poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Gracias Izuna, tomare tu consejo. - Respondió viéndolo con una sonrisa.

Izuna solo sonrió y se retiró dejando a Itachi pensando en todo lo que ha vivido, pero eso no dejo que se abstuviera a seguir bebiendo; así pasó su día y parte de la noche, pensando y tomando. Luego de unos minutos, un par de jóvenes notaron que su respectivo hermano y primo no se encontraba con ellos, el menor no le prestó atención la ausencia de su hermano mayor pero su primo sí, se preocupó y decidió ir a buscarlo. Mientras, Izuna sonreía y decía que ya era hora de eso.

Shisui busco a Itachi por los lugares comunes de la casa, sin éxito; inclusive lo busco por su taller de pintura, pero nada que el joven aparecía. Como un rayo, le apareció una idea de buscarlo en su habitación, cosa que muy ridículamente no hizo, corrió hasta dicha habitación y lo consiguió allí, acostado con su brazo derecho cubriendo sus ojos y sin franela, de cierta manera al mayor le causo gracia verlo tan despreocupado; silenciosamente se acercó un poco a él acercando sus labios hacia el joven uchiha.

\- Whiskey.- Dijo al separarse del roce.

\- ¿No deberías estar con Sasuke? - Pregunto con cierto recelo.

\- No me digas que estas celoso comadreja.- Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

\- No, nada que ver.- Dijo suspirando.

\- Vamos admitelo, que mentir no te sale tan bien.- Dijo besando sus labios.

\- No hagas eso.- Dijo ya sentándose en la cama de Itachi.

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto a su lado Shisui.

\- Estoy ebrio, no creo que seas tan idiota, como para no darte cuenta.- Respondió viéndolo a los ojos.-

\- Lo note a penas te bese, estas lento comadreja.- Dijo con cierto toque de burla.

\- Lento… - Dijo viéndolo mientas lo jalaba a la cama, colocándose encima de él.- Muy lento ¿no?- expreso con burla.-

\- Pues te diré que si.- Lo beso y cambio de posición.- ¿Se puede saber porque estas ebrio? – Pregunto mientras besaba su cuello.

\- Déjalo ya Shisui, solo quiero dormir.- Dijo mientras movía un poco su cuello.-

\- Vamos Itachi, no soy idiota, sé que sucede algo y tiene que ver tu preciado hermanito- le respondió, acotándose a su lado.-

\- No es nada, solo deja el tema, no ando en condiciones de hablarlo.- Se levantó con intención de irse de la habitación.

\- Porque siento que todo son simples celos de hermano mayor y de mejor amigo, me corrijo, de novio.- comento, mientras lo agarraba de la espalda haciendo que se sentará en su regazo.-

\- Para que quieres que te diga algo que tú mismo sabes.- Dijo ya resignado.

\- Para subirme el ego.- Respondió con simpleza.-

\- Muy gracioso.- Dijo rodando los ojos.-

\- Deberías embriagarte más seguido, hablas con más soltura.- Comentó colocando su cabeza en sus sedosos cabellos.-

\- No pienses que esto será así siempre, solo déjame pasar esto solo.- suspiro el menor.-

\- Ni lo pienses, es difícil entablar una conversación contigo, así que no desaprovechare la oportunidad de verte en un estado etílico y con soltura.- Sonrió y le beso su mejilla- No tienes por qué seguir siendo el ninja sin sentimientos.- el uchiha, lo abrazo con fuerza mostrándose algo posesivo- No quiero verte ocultar tus emociones, estoy frustrado de ver como sigues lastimándote a ti mismo en silencio, ya es hora que te dejes ese martirio, te extraño, no te pediré que cambies, solo quiero que seas tú mismo, que seas como mejor creas conveniente para ti.- Shisui suspiro, abrazo con más fuerte el cuerpo de Itachi y oculto su rostro en su cuello.-

Itachi se encontraba viendo al piso, no era la primera vez que su primo le decía lo que en verdad sucedía y nunca se esperó que fuese tan directo. El uchiha mayor se encontraba en esos momento de duda y confusión debido a su molesto pasado, tener esa misma pesadilla noche tras noche haciéndolo sentir inseguro, era algo difícil de olvidar. Ver en su mente como Shisui, su mejor amigo, se quitaba la vida, fue una escena que jamás podría borrarse; es allí el motivo de que él no duerme junto a su primo, aunque a veces le daba la misma excusa: " _me siento un poco incómodo, quizás para la próxima"._

Lo que él no tenía ni idea era que el mayor sabia su verdadera razón, pero Shisui no podía meterse más de lo que ya hacía en la vida de su pareja, aunque se colara en la ventana de la habitación de su pareja para verlo dormir o mejor dicho tener esas pesadillas, él solo podía era aconsejarlo y estar junto a él en las buenas y malas.

Si era necesario morderse la lengua para no gritarle que ya era hora que lo dejara cargar con un poco de su pasado al verlo tan cansado con esas ojeras, lo seguiría haciendo, si lo único que podía hacer por ahora era abrazarlo y buscar e ingeniarse una manera para hacerlo sonreír, pues seguiría con eso, pero le dolía, lo lastimaba en silencio ver a Itachi tan agotado, tan triste, tan gris, era como si lo que el menor quisiera, fuese borrar su existencia a toda costa, pero Shisui no lo permitiría, sabia por todo lo que pasaba su primo en silencio y buscaría la manera que él fuese feliz a su lado, de una u otra manera lo buscaría. Se lo juro en silencio la vez que lo escucho gritar su nombre y el de su familia, al igual que la ocasión que lo vio despertarse con los ojos rojos y no por el Sharingan, si no por llorar en silencio por su pasado, aunque él se diera por el desentendido o despistado, idiota no era, sabía que su primo moría por dentro y calladamente; No era justo, pero no sabía que más hacer.

Estaba muy frustrado, tanto que si esto fuese una misión, sería una que seguramente no completaría y de rango S, no porque Itachi fuera un "criminal del libro Bingo" si no por su jodida dificultad, además que su primo no cooperaba para que la cosas fueran más fácil; pero joder esto ya estaba saliendo de sus cabales: celarlo de Sasuke, su primo y cuñado, verlo agotado, sin ganas de seguir y ahora ebrio y aunque él insinuara, dijera o diera a entender que todo era por sus celos. Shisui no era idiota, sabía muy bien que era todo, todo lo que ocurría estaba afectándolo, pero que podría hacer él si el menor no se dejaba ayudar.

\- No sabes lo frustrado que esto Itachi, no sabes lo que me cuesta ignorar verte así, en este estado tan deplorable.- Respiraba el olor de menta y alcohol que desprendía el menor.- Es horrible, ver como sufres y no aceptas mi ayuda.-

\- No entiendo de que hablas.- Respondió haciéndose el desentendido.-

\- Sabes muy bien que sí, sabes que odio verte tan deprimido, tan acabado, tan cansado, sin ganas de vivir, solo por tu pasado, crees que soy idiota por no darme cuenta que no duermes conmigo por tus pesadillas que más de una vez en las noches flaqueas y lloras, por Dios Itachi somos humanos, no dioses, flaqueamos y por ende no podemos resolver los problemas solos, muchas veces necesitamos ayuda, más de una, te lo pongo más fácil, ¿Crees que si no fuera hablado contigo, fuera sido más fácil para mi haberme suicidado? Te aseguro que no, porque lo más probable es que me fuera vuelto loco.- Lo acostó en la cama y se posesionó encima de él.- No diré que lo que te sucedió fue fácil, joder yo mismo fui un causante de un peso más que llevar sobre tus hombros, tu eres él que lo ha tenido más fuerte, ni Sasuke, ni Izuna, ni Madara, ni el mismo Obito que vio morir a su amor a manos de su mejor amigo, joder Itachi ya no sé qué más hacer, esto es frustrante, verte así, solo déjame ayudarte, dime como te ayudo, hare lo que sea necesario.- Aparto un mecho del lacio cabello azabache del menor.

\- Yo no quiero que sufras por mi culpa, sé que lo haces con la mejores de las intenciones, pero no quiero que seas arrastrado y salgas lastimado.- Respondió Itachi viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

\- Por Dios comadreja, si fuera por eso, no me estaría ofreciendo en ayudarte, quiero estar a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas, fue lo que prometimos cuando nos revivieron, lo sabes bien, juntos en todo y contra todo.- Sonrió viéndolo.

\- Si te sigo negando, buscaras la manera de colarte, así que mejor te hago el trabajo más fácil no.- Itachi le sonrió mientras lo jalaba de su franela azul marino y lo besaba.

\- Eso es correcto comadreja, por ende, Hoy dormiré contigo.- Colocándose a un lado de él y entrando en las sabanas y tapándose hasta la cabeza.

Itachi observo todo eso y rio, sabía que su primo, mejor amigo y pareja era un caso perdido, a pesar de ser un genio y prodigio, su actitud tan deslumbrante no cambiaría.

\- No tienes remedio.- Dijo sonriendo y entrando en las sabanas.

Shisui sonrió y lo abrazo, así pasaron la noche entre risas, besos, caricias y abrazos hasta quedarse dormidos; ya sabían que al día siguiente todo en sus vida mejoraría poco a poco, pues se tenían el uno para el otro, como juraron aquella vez en el campo de entrenamiento.

* * *

Quiero darles la gracia nuevamente a Doana411 por su ayuda en corregir, editar y darme idea con la historia, debo añadir que esta historia esta completamente y únicamente dedicada a ella, no solo por su ayuda, sino por su amistad, sin mas que decir que se pasen por su perfil, se les quiere

 **Existen guerras que ocasionalmente perdemos, pero no existe razón alguna, para rendirnos.**


End file.
